Frutas Azedas
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: "Sabe, Camus, talvez você tenha razão, amoras podem ser deliciosas. – Falou, antes de beijar o namorado e saborear o gosto da fruta misturado ao dele. – Só depende do acompanhamento." CamusXMilo, Yaoi LEMON, PWP!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Kuramada e não a Yami, porque a Yami teria feito todos eles se pegarem durante a maior parte do anime e isso não acontece... DROGA!

Pseudo-continuação de "Maçãs", não é necessário ler a outra para entender esta aqui.

**FRUTAS AZEDAS.**

- Arght, só você para gostar de uma fruta tão azeda, francês!- Exclamou o escorpiano, após engolir com dificuldade.

- _Non_ tenho culpa, se você não sabe apreciar as amoras. – Retrucou o aquariano friamente, levando mais uma pequena fruta a boca.

- Ninguém normal apreciaria isso, é por culpa dessas coisas que você vive com cara de quem chupou limão!

Camus franziu o ceno, mau-humorado, recusando-se a responder. Ao invés disso engoliu mais três frutas de uma vez, lambendo o sumo vermelho de seus dedos em seguida. Desistindo de esperar pela resposta, Milo começou a observar o ruivo... Ele estava deitado ao seu lado, na cama bagunçada, de lençóis brancos, os fios ruivos espalhados em volta do corpo, emoldurando o rosto e o peito nu, que apareciam sem a proteção do lençol. Os olhos castanho avermelhados frios, brilhando devido a luz da televisão. Milo já nem se lembrava do filme que estavam assistindo, perdido nos lábios finos, convidativamente vermelhos devido ao suco das amoras, de repente a frutinha já não parecia tão ruim.

O aquariano acabava de levar mais uma a boca. Porém antes que sugasse os dedos, o loiro segurou a mão pálida e levou-a aos lábios, sorvendo o sumo e acariciando as falanges com a língua de forma que fez o ruivo engolir em seco. Os olhos azuis faiscavam, fixos nos castanhos.

- Sabe, Camus, talvez você tenha razão, amoras podem ser deliciosas. – Falou, antes de beijar o namorado e saborear o gosto da fruta misturado ao dele. – Só depende do acompanhamento. – Sussurrou, antes de tornar a unir a boca a de Camus.

O francês não se fez de rogado, girando o corpo para cima do namorado.

- _Je _sempre tenho razão.

Concluiu, colocando uma nova amora na boca e beijando Milo. A fruta se partiu em meio aos toques, misturando o sabor amargo ao doce do escorpiano em um gosto único, que fez Camus gemer.

O gosto e as mãos de Milo, que passeavam no corpo do amado. Arranhando as costas delineadas até alcançar as nádegas bem feitas, as quais o escorpiano não se impediu de apertar, fazendo com que o ruivo puxasse os fios loiros. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando acesso ao seu pescoço, onde Camus passou a distribuir beijos, lambidas e mordidas fazendo o namorado se contorcer.

Sem dar chances para o grego revidar, pegou algumas amoras e as espremeu sobre o peito moreno. Espalhando o suco gelado com as mãos e tomando-o em seguida, enquanto beijava e dava pequenos chupões na região. Milo só fazia gemer e ofegar rendido pelas mãos e boca hábeis do ruivo. Perdeu o ar ao ter um dos mamilos sugados e sentir os dentes de Camus raspando de leve neles.

- Ca-Camus! – Gritou ao ter o membro envolto pela mão macia do namorado, que não lhe dava trégua.

Mal conseguia respirar, tendo sua cintura erguida pelo francês, que com a outra mão massageava-lhe o membro ininterruptamente, enquanto a boca fazia um caminho de descida que lhe fazia salivar em expectativa. De repente, tudo parou. Quando o francês levantou a cabeça para olhar diretamente o amante, seus olhos brilhavam como chamas, Milo mal conseguia reunir ar o suficiente para perguntar o por que da interrupção. Camus abriu um meio sorriso e o escorpiano soube que estava frito.

- Quem tem cara de que chupou limão, Milo? – O sotaque francês acentuado e a mão que se mantinha segurando seu membro, apesar de parada, eram o suficiente para deixar o escorpiano ainda ofegante. – Hein?

Camus reiterou a pergunta, enquanto apertava levemente a parte do namorado em sua mão. Fazendo com que a boca de Milo se desenhasse em um perfeito "O" num gemido contido.

- Era brincadeira, Camus. Você sabe disso. Não me torture!

O Aquariano sorriu, voltando os movimentos numa cadencia lenta.

- Então, eu não tenho uma cara azeda?

- Não! Você sabe que não! Oh, por favor, Camus!

Sorrindo diante as súplicas do namorado, o ruivo desceu a boca até a parte de Milo que clamava por sua atenção. Beijou a ponta e passou a lamber toda a extensão do membro, enquanto Milo se contorcia com a caricia insuficiente. Quando achou que já tinha provocado o namorado bastante, Camus abriu os lábios, envolvendo primeiro a glande, sugando-a, antes de engolir tudo que podia do outro.

Misturou os movimentos de sua mão e boca, enlouquecendo Milo, enquanto com a outra mão passou a acariciar a região mais intima do loiro. Este arfava, antecipando o que viria e gemeu alto, chegando ao orgasmo, quando o primeiro dedo foi introduzido.

Camus engoliu todo o fruto de seu trabalho e beijou Milo, que se deliciou ao sentir seu gosto na boca do outro, misturado ao das amoras. O ruivo continuava preparando o outro, já tendo colocado o segundo dedo, Milo o beijava com fome e o arranhava ansioso.

Percebendo o amado pronto, Camus não hesitou em iniciar a penetração, enfiando-se lentamente no corpo apertado que tão bem conhecia e amava. Soltou um gemido profundo ao sentir-se inteiro dentro do outro, que também dava mostras do seu prazer. Beijaram-se antes de iniciar os movimentos, que logo se intensificaram tornando-se mais rápidos e fortes. Os gemidos se misturavam e logo o escorpiano estava excitado novamente, Camus tornou a segurar-lhe o membro, movimentando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Logo o ruivo chegou ao clímax, levando Milo ao segundo orgasmo pouco tempo depois. Os dois caíram na cama enrolados um no outro, suados, exaustos. Beijaram-se e ficaram abraçados alguns minutos, se recuperando, até o aquariano lembrar:

- As amoras!

Soltou-se do namorado para procurar as frutas, que estavam jogadas no chão de madeira, boa parte delas esmagadas. Os dois estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem as ouviram cair, o francês suspirou.

- Que desperdício. – Falou desolado.

- Tenho que concordar, Camyu. – Falou Milo envolvendo a cintura do namorado. – Afinal de contas, elas não eram tão ruins. – Concluiu, depositando um beijo na nuca do outro.

- _Oui_. – Respondeu com malicia. – Agora só me resta comer maçãs. – Terminou, jogando Milo na cama e subindo por cima dele.

O grego sorria maroto.

- Seu francês gulo... – Não conseguiu concluir antes de ter a boca tomada pelo namorado.

**FIM.**

**N/a.: **Ola a todas e a todos os que leram essa fic,

Confesso que ela estava pra ser postada desde o final do ano passado, mas a dificuldade em achar um bom beta, me impediu de postá-la antes.

Não que eu tenha achado um beta (infelizmente não), mas essa fic já tava encalhada a tanto tempo, sem falar, que lendo-a depois de meses, acho que consegui consertar os erros mais grotescos. Então resolvi postá-la e ai está ela.

Depois do sucesso de "Maçãs" (nossa as reviews de vocês me fizeram tão feliz), fiquei inspirada para escrever uma "continuação" e então surgiu a "Frutas azedas". Espero que vocês tenham gostado e se não, me avisem onde posso melhorar.

Beijos,

Irine (Yami_no_hime).


End file.
